


Sit properly

by geegollygosh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Mark, Tickling, and they were roomates, animator johnny, no beta we die like men, oh my god they were roomates, painter Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegollygosh/pseuds/geegollygosh
Summary: the adventures of three artists living together, loving one another and literally just vibing.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sit properly

John was very attractive, and very, very crunchy. Due to his terrible posture, his every movement would result in a disgusting little crunching sound from his bones. His boyfriends are very much concerned and want him to, oh you know, not suffer from back and hip problems at the prime age of 25. Everyday he would curl up into his desk chair and draw for almost 6 hours. He looked like a fucking shrimp. It looked painful. But, in his opinion, he didn’t really have a choice. He was very tall and the chair and desk were too short, but they were the cheapest they could find and, in all honesty, none of them were willing to spend any more money on a desk and chair, even if it meant Johnny-boy would not have to fold all of his limbs together into the chair in order to work.  
Doyoung and Mark really wanted to understand, but they couldn’t. They didn’t have the restriction of a drawing tablet and didn’t have to dedicate their time and effort inside a tiny little room sitting in front of a tiny little desk, drawing the movements of tiny little cartoon people. He was efficient in his work and, surprisingly managed to submit his work before and during his deadlines, for the most part. But that did not negate how incredibly fucking painful existing felt.

“Hyung, please sit properly” 

“but it’s comfortable like this!” Johnny would whine.

But Doyoung was not having it. 

“Johnny if you continue like that you’re gonna fuck up your back”

“I don’t care. Plus, I’m working right now.”

“Bro… You can take a break once in a while, you know?”

“But I don’t want to!” the svelte animator proceeded to whine.

That was it. Doyoung was not going to allow this. As much as he was aware that johnny was double his size, and surprisingly incredibly muscular considering how the Chicago native would spend his time in his microscopic desk, He was, for a fact going to force this man out of his desk.

And soon with the help of Mark and several minutes of johnny struggling out of their embrace and whining, they managed to finally move him out of his office.  
Johnny attempted escape from his tragic fate, but alas his significant others would simply not allow it. Mark held him onto the couch. Doyoung simply stared at them, establishing his dominance and reminding them of the consequences of their actions.

Johnny continued to whine incessantly. Something…something… I have to finish something… blah… blah… guys, I’m busy! But Doyoung simply would not allow his lover to continue torturing himself simply to capitalize on his artistic talents and Mark realized Doie’s track of thought. He realized the crimes the man in front of him was going to commit.

Without having the chance to breathe, John was attacked by two icy hands with spindly fingers. The contact with his bare skin beneath his My Chemical Romance T-shirt felt electrifying. He started to giggle, then cackle, and then full on breathlessly laughing against Mark while Doyoung continued to ruthlessly tickle him.

Fearing what would happen to him, mark made the decision to let go of his boyfriend. But Kim Doyoung was nothing more than a very observant person. His sight was his most stimulated sense and as the reason why decided to pursue fine art. And so, with the observation of his shorter boyfriend being unwilling to commit with the imperative task of holding his other, much larger boyfriend down, Mark Lee fell victim to Kim Doyoung’s tickle attacks.

The air was filled with cackling and joy, but Johnny wanted attention. He decided almost 15 minutes into the scenario, If he didn’t get attention he would proceed to return to his little cave. Therefore, John Youngho Seo decided that the best choice would be to interfere. He started with just poking around, then proceeded to kiss Doyoung’s neck, getting him off guard, continuing with Mark, soon engaging in a very loving, yet disgustingly sloppy makeout session with his two very loving soulmates. 

And then they slept tangled together in their couch. Pretty counterintuitive considering the reason they were peacefully resting together.


End file.
